


Purple: Vincent X OC

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: Side Timeline to the A Job At Freddy's: Vincent X OC story in my works! When Vincent is nearly killed and develops amnesia, will he keep the new attitude and forever be free of his urge to kill children? Or will his demons return, more murderous than ever?SIDE TIMELINE! ALT UNIVERSE! SOMETHING





	1. Chapter 1

> Sometimes, it feels like I'm in a dream... Or, a nightmare, but I'm awake and I'm doing things... But I'm not meaning to do them and even though it's a nightmare... I feel happy inside.

Vincent woke up in the hospital, or at least that's what he thought, as he watched his doctors around his bed argue about his injuries. He turned his head slowly, not remembering anything other than his name. The doctors noticed that he was awake, looking surprised as they just stared at him for a long while. He took that chance to look himself over only to see he was covered in bandages and his head hurt immensely.  
"What happened?" Vincent asked softly, his voice seeming more childlike and pure than what his mind used to remember.  
"You were in an accident... You were in a springlocked suit which would have killed you... if it wasn't for your girlfriend."  
"Suit? Girlfriend?" Vincent asked, not being able to remember anything at all let alone something like that. He was confused and he felt like he was in a situation he couldn't get out of even if he wanted to.  
"She is in the waiting room, if you wish to see her."  
"... Sure..." Vincent wasn't sure if he picked the right choice but he already chose it and he couldn't change it now.  
A woman comes in a few moments later, rather pretty to Vincent. She had long brown hair, and one blue eye and one brown eye. She ran over to Vincent, concern in her eyes.  
"Vince, are you alright?"  
"Yeah.. Who are you?" Vincent asked, his eyes looking at her innocently.  
"You don't remember me?" She asks, sounding sad. "My name is Vivian... I am your girlfriend."  
"I don't... Remember anything... What happened?" Vincent asked, straining to remember but it only hurt his head, holding it.  
"You got stuck in a suit... and I managed to save you."  
"A suit? Like.. A tux?" Vincent was so confused, tilting his head slightly.  
"Animatronic."  
"Where would I get a suit like that?"  
"You worked in a pizzeria with me."  
"Me?" Vincent said, not seeing him working in one.  
"Yes." She says, smiling. "It's how we met..."  
"Was I good at it?"  
"Very good... But you were unhappy."  
"Why? It wasn't a good job?"  
"You wanted to do something quieter..."  
"I didn't like the noise?" Vincent felt strange, he felt like the kind of guy who would love loud music and kids laughing.  
"Every day of the noise, you got headaches..."  
"How come I don't feel that way?"  
"You don't?" She says, before smiling. "That's good!"  
"I feel like I would hate silence, loving music and kids... I think kids are cool, carefree and they don't have to care about money..." Vincent said, smiling as he felt like he was getting a personality again, especially since it was so quickly.  
"You are perfect no matter what...." She says, kissing his forehead gently.  
"Do I have family?" Vincent asked, looking at her.  
"We are family... No one else." She says, sighing.  
"Do I have any friends? Other than you I mean." Vincent asked.  
"You were a loner... But we will work on that. My bandmates like you, but you tolerated them. They always wanted you to join them."  
"Why didn't I?" Vincent asked, none of that making sense as it didn't seem like him.  
"You were... busy."  
"What could I be so busy with? I work at a pizzeria..." Vincent said, putting on his thinking face.  
"Let's just say... We were close?" She says, blushing.  
"Oh.. Well..." Vincent blushed also, feeling even worse he didn't remember it or her. "Am I different from the Vincent you knew? I feel like we aren't even the same person."  
"I love you no matter what personality you take. You are still my Vince, and I am your Vivvy." She says, smiling.  
"I just feel bad I can't remember you or anything."  
"We will make new memories."  
"I need out of this bed.... I'm getting all anxious just laying here..." Vincent said, sitting up.  
"Take my shoulder and hand... So you don't fall." Vincent did as he said, getting up before unplugging the monitor so he could keep his IV in. "Careful now..."  
"Is there any place to explore in this place?"  
"The game room..."  
"Can we go? PLease? Like... Now?" Vincent asked, almost childlike and she smiled.  
"Yes... The doctors say you are well enough to go..."  
"But I'm not good enough to leave?"  
"You will come home with me."  
"When?" Vincent asked.  
"When they give the OK."  
"When will that be?" He groaned, just walking down the hall with her.  
"Soon, Vince..."  
"I... I feel like I just want to live. Not just be alive."" Vincent said, smiling at her.  
"You are my Vinny." She says, kissing his nose.  
"Do we live together?"  
"Yes... We live in your house... We have been dating awhile."  
"Oh. Does my work know I got hurt? Am I fired?" Vincent asked.  
"I think it's time for a change..."  
"Where would I work?"  
"I will work for a while. Blu can look after you at home."  
"Blu? I'm purple... I bet we are best friends." Vincent said, laughing.  
"You are actually not very friendly to him... You say he is too close to me and he looks at me too lovingly." She says, giggling.  
"Really? I don't know whether to feel jealous or smirk at him knowing you are mine." Vincent said, smiling as it made her blush. "I thought that would happen."  
"Same old Vince... very proud of what is his. Excuse me, Doctor? Can I take Vince home?" She asks, sounding happy.  
"Well, we would like to keep him for a few days as he just woke up--"  
"Is there a legit reason other than you are surprised I'm alive?" Vincent asked, wanting to get out as the hospital made his skin crawl.  
"Yes... is he healthy enough to leave?"  
"Yes... But-"  
"Yay!" Vincent cheered, hugging her. "Where is mah clothes?"  
"I brought you new ones..." She says, smiling. Vincent smiled as he was led back to his room, feeling like he was starting a new life yet he was uneasy for some reason, like it was all a facade. "It's your favorite shirt, with a nice pair of jeans."  
"At least I have good taste..." Vincent said, smiling as he saw his purple shirt with a couple of designs on it that made it unique.  
"Get dressed quickly, so we can leave." Vincent got changed in the bathroom, walking out smiling big.  
"How do I look?"  
"Very handsome..." She says, smiling. "Come on... Let's get home."  
Vincent was led out of the hospital once they did the paperwork and he was led to a very nice car. Vivian got into the driver's seat, smiling as Vincent got into the back.  
"Where to, sir?"  
"Home..." Vincent said, smiling. Vivian started driving, Vincent falling asleep from the gentle movement of the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent woke up with a gasp, having a cold sweat from a dream he couldn't remember. He looked around to see he was in an unfamiliar room and he got up wobbly, looking to see his shirt was practically soaked so he went to the closet to see a lot of purple and black shirts, putting on a black one and slipped on a new pair of blue jeans before heading downstairs to see where he was. He heard voices so he stopped and listened.  
"So, he lost his memories huh?" Vincent looked to see a blue boy, blue hair and clothes so he guessed this was the Blu his old self was so worried about.  
"Yeah, it's like he is a whole other person now. He acts a bit childish like me and he wants to live a little, acting like he is the opposite of the old Vincent."  
"Maybe this one will be nice to me."  
"You better not talk like that when he is around... I don't want him to know how... Rude he was before this." Vincent was surprised, he knew he was different before but he didn't realize he might have been a horrible person he might have been. He walked back upstairs before taking a deep breath and putting on a smile before walking downstairs acting like he hadn't heard any of it.  
"Hey, Viv!" Vincent said, smiling as he walked in to see Blu look him over before smiling nicely.  
"Nice outfit, Vince. Nice to see you in something other than purple for once." Blu said, smiling. "I'm Blu if you don't remember."  
"Thanks. My old self has way too much of one color so I decided to do something different." Vincent said. "And I guessed your name by your colors."  
"Blu Willison. Unusual spelling." Blu says, smiling.   
"Did you rest well? I made dinner... Leftovers are in the fridge." Victoria says, smiling softly. "It's spaghetti and meatballs."  
"Yeah... I'm starved. You eating with me, Blu?" Vincent asked.  
"Of course. Vivvy makes amazing food!" He says, smiling as he pulled out the pot. Vincent could smell it and he smiled in bliss, knowing it would be a good meal.  
"Smells good." Vincent said, looking in the cabinet for bowls, but he didn't know where they were.  
"The one to the left, Vinny."  
"Thanks." Vincent grabbed a couple of bowls for them.  
"Do you remember anything yet?"  
"No, it's like there is a large wall there between me and my memories and I can't get through... No matter how hard I try... Does that make sense?" Vincent said, sighing as he ran his fingers through his long hair and wondered if he should get a haircut.  
"It's understandable. Just relax.... We will work on it later... For now... Let's feast!" Blu says, grinning. Vincent smiled, walking over to the table with the bowls and they started to eat while chatting.  
"Do you think I need a haircut? Or do I usually do something with this mess?" Vincent asked, gesturing to his hair.  
"You usually put it in a ponytail... But if you want to cut it, I could trim it for you." She says, giggling. "Dead ends only though..."  
"I'll just put it in a ponytail.. Hopefully that will keep it out of my way." Vincent said, blowing some strands out of his face.  
"I find your hair to be... adorable. One of the first things I noticed about you."  
"I didn't say I don't like it... It just gets in my face." Vincent said, moving his hair behind his ears before chuckling at a thought. "Maybe I can put my hair in braids."  
"Oh gods no!" Blu says, poking him. "You tried that before... Nothing but knots!"  
"I did?" Vincent said, wondering what he would have looked like.  
"It was... a mess." She says, smiling. "It was fun though..."  
"What was I like before this. I know I was different but how much?"   
"You were... something." Blu says, shaking his head.  
"Like what? Come on, I can't remember it so I have to trust you two." Vincent said.  
"You were a douche." Blu says, smiling.  
"Blu!"  
"What?"  
"How?" Vincent asked, looking at him expectantly as he didn't mind the comment, all he wanted was to know more.  
"Well, you were very rude every time my bandmates came over here with me, not to mention you never liked me from the moment you met me. You always called our music 'horrid noise' and you would always complain about the kids at your job being brats no matter how nice they were to you." Blu said, being brutally honest and it shocked Vincent to hear how much of a bad person he was.  
"Wow... That... Doesn't help as I don't remember nothing of that... But it doesn't seem like me... I'm nice now right?" Vincent asked, not wanting to be a mean person.  
"Yes, Vincent." Vivian says, nodding.  
"And I would love to hear your band, I bet they're great." Vincent said, smiling as he was curious if their band was horrid music or not.  
"Sure. I will invite the guys over later."  
"Thank you. Do you want me to do dishes?" Vincent asked, looking to Vivian and she looked surprised for a second before smiling.  
"No no... I will do them. You need your rest."  
"Alright..." Vincent started to yawn, standing before looking at Blu and smiling. "Thanks for coming to see me. It means a lot to know even when I was so mean to you that you still came."  
"No problem, Vince. Get some rest like Vivian said and by the time you wake up my band mates should be here." Blu said, smiling at him before Vincent headed upstairs to the room he woke up in, collapsing on the bed before sleeping.  
Vincent was surrounded, he felt trapped in that small room as the doorway was blocked by the children. They looked transparent, as if they weren't there yet was. He stared at them in wonder, not knowing who they were or what they were.  
"Hello? Who are you?" Vincent asked, more curious than afraid, he looked around to see a golden animatronic suit of a bunny.  
"No memory of us...?"  
"Why didn't he die?!"  
"The look in his eyes are different..."  
"Is he going to hurt us??"  
"Wait wait.... Why would I hurt you? Why would you want me dead?" Vincent asked, confused and he couldn't remember anything about this.  
One spirit stepped forward, holding a top hat and was in a brown light.   
"Forgive my friends, Vincent... What do you remember?"  
"I remember... Nothing... Everything just draws a blank for me..." Vincent sighed, running his fingers through his hair in sadness. "I'm sorry... I really don't know what you all are scared about... I know that I was a jerk from Vivian's friend..."  
"A Jerk?!" A small female spirit screams, bright red in color.  
"Yes?" Vincent squeaked out.  
"Ignore Fiona... she is... vengeful." A blue spirit says, sighing.  
"Why?" Vincent asked. "What happened?"  
"She... she... uh... forget it!" A yellow spirited girl yelps.  
"I probably did and that's the problem!" Vincent groaned, covering his face and sliding down the wall, feeling like a teenager who didn't study for the finals yet worse. "I just want to understand..."  
"You will remember in due time, Vincent..."  
"Will I still be the same?"  
"Let us hope you do not revert back to your old self..." Vincent was about to ask about it when loud childish music started to make everything fall apart.  
"Vinny..." A female voice purred, playing with his hair. Vincent smiled, liking the way his hair was played with as his head was rubbed every now and again.  
"Hey..." Vincent said softly, jumping up when the same loud music from his dream was being played downstairs. "What's that?"  
"It's Blu and his band."  
"Oh... It scared me for a moment." Vincent said, smiling as he decided not to tell her about the dream.  
"Don't be... They are rather docile if you feed them. You might just get to pet one." She says, laughing.  
"Haha! Yeah... Let's go downstairs so I can meet them." Vincent said, getting up and taking her hand. She smiles, and leads him to the basement. There was a group of people including a green haired man, red haired man, and then Blu. "Hey."  
"Yoooo! It's Purple Guy!"  
"You all better man?"  
"I feel good." Vincent said, the term 'Purple Guy' making him uneasy for a second but he ignored it. "How are you all?"  
"I'm on fire!" The redhead says, playing the bass guitar.  
"I am feeling the beat!" The green haired one smiles, banging his drums.  
"We are rocking!" Blu says, tuning his guitar.   
"What's your name's?" Vincent asked, sitting down in a comfy chair.  
"The name is Redd, with two D's."  
"Name's Gren." The green haired man says.  
"Can you play for me?" Vincent asked, getting comfy.  
"Hell yeah!" Redd says, smirking. Vincent waited until they got set up, Gren tapping his sticks together four times before they started playing. The song was loud and upbeat, making Vincent smile. Vivian started dancing, smiling as Vincent watched her. The song was done too quick for Vincent's liking, but the band members were smiling tiredly as though they wanted to make it their best performance ever.  
"That was great!" Vincent said, giving them a standing ovation.  
"Wow... You are different!" Redd says, chuckling.  
"I liked it a lot!" Vincent said, smiling before noticing a nice piano in the corner. He stared at it for a moment, Vivian noticing and looking before smiling at him.  
"You play piano?"  
"I feel like I do, but it could be nothing."  
"Try it... and see."   
"I don't know..." Vincent said, nervous.  
"Come on man! Put on a show for us!" Gren said, smiling as he started chanting along with Redd and Blu.   
"Show! Show! Show! Show!" They cheered, Vincent putting up a hand.  
"Fine fine!" Vincent said, heading over to the piano hesitantly and taking a seat on the bench. He flipped through the music, stopping at a certain song called Nocturne No. 2 in E flat Major by Frederic Chopin as the memory of playing it came to mind.  
Vincent was ten, looking out from the curtain nervously at the large group of people listening to the person on stage playing the violin. He was next and he was too nervous for his own good, but the violinist girl was soon done and his mom came up to him, her red hair and body shining like her smile.  
"Come on Vinny... You need to go out there and show off your skills like you always do at home!"   
"I've never played in front of such a large group of people." Vincent whined, knowing he would be called in front of everyone in a few minutes. "Can we leave?"  
"No, we can't just leave..."  
"I don't want to play here... We should have gone to the talent show..."  
"Look here, I did not spend hundreds of dollars on those tutors for you to wimp out on this! Either you do it or else I get out the needle when we get home." His mom said it sickly sweet and he nodded in fear, hearing his name be called out and he slowly walked on stage to his piano. It was slightly larger than what he was used to, but he knew he could do it. He had to. He picked up the microphone and cleared his voice.  
"My name is Vincent Purpura and I'm going to be performing Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major... Thank you." Vincent said, his voice slightly shaky and he put the microphone back on it's stand on the piano and he took a deep breath before playing a few notes. He lost himself in the rhythm of the gentle sounds played on the piano and how beautiful it sounded. He was soon done and he was breathless at how good he played, standing up to the cheering and applause before taking a bow. He walked over to his mother and one look told him he must have missed something crucial. He got third place when they gave the awards that night and he knew his punishment would be bad.  
Vincent snapped out of it to hear that his fingers were gently going across the piano, playing the tune and he kept playing, finding it was beautiful to his ears and liking the sound of the sweet tune being played until he got to the finale when it got a little harder sounding. He finished the tune nicely and when he looked up they were all looking at him in shock and awe causing him to blush a little at the stares.  
"Did I do good?" Vincent asked.  
"It was beautiful, Vincent!" Vivian says, in awe.  
"Thank you... I... I've played it before."  
"You remember?"  
"A little... I was ten when I played it... The last part of the memory wasn't too good though..." Vincent said, wondering if that's why he was an awful person to people.  
"Can you play the electric piano?" Gren asked, smiling.  
"I don't see why not." Vincent said, smiling.  
"Could you try to play a tune we wrote for it?"  
"Sure, I would love to try out my new skill."  
"If you do well, you could join the band!"  
"Me? You think I could be good enough?" Vincent asked, Vivian hugging him.  
"Yeah, dude!"  
"I don't know..."  
"You'll do great. Just try." Vincent nodded and headed to the electric piano, taking the music from Gren and sitting down.   
"How many beats per minute is this?"   
"140."  
"Alright... Let's see if I can do this..." Vincent started to play, messing up the first few notes before taking a deep breath and sight reading it greatly and it turned out really good. "You are good at writing songs."  
"Rock on, Vinny!" Vincent finished it up, smiling as it left his body tingling.  
"I like this." Vincent said, feeling like he was on top of the world.  
"You are def in!" Redd says, nodding.  
"Really?" Vincent said, sort of expecting it yet he was surprised he actually got in.  
"Yeah! You were epic! You could so help us!" Gren said, smiling.  
"How?"  
"Playing with us, writing music..."  
"Where do you play?" Vincent asked, heading over to Vivian who he wrapped his arms around, snuggling into her shoulder. Vivian smiled and purred, enjoying the feel.  
"Everywhere in town."  
"Mostly at Freddy's though." Gren said, before Blu glared at him along with Vivian. "Sorry."  
"What's Freddy's?" Vincent asked, frowning at the glares.  
"It's... Um... Where you work... Where you got hurt..."  
"Oh... I can see why you don't want me to go back..." Vincent said, frowning. "Do you know why I was in the suit?"  
"I do not. Sorry."  
"Do you, Vivvy?" Vincent asked.  
She hesitated, but she shakes her head, her eyes glazed.  
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes... I am fine." She says, nodding.  
"Let's talk about something else... Where do you work, Viv?"   
"I work with you... you were my manager."  
"How long have I worked there?"  
"For many years."  
"How old am I?" Vincent asked, feeling slightly silly for having to ask but he honestly couldn't remember.  
"24. I am 22."  
"Alright..." Vincent said, knowing he couldn't have worked there over ten years.  
"Are you guys hungry?"  
"Starving if you're cooking." Redd said, nodding.  
"Tired." Vincent said, sitting down as his eyes grew heavy.  
"Rest, Vinny." Vincent curled in on himself in the fluffy chair and fell asleep, hearing some of the guys go 'aww' at him.  
"Back off he's mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent was in a room, not the same room as he was before, more like a back room in a restaurant or something like that. He looks around, the lighting dim and there was a weird smell.  
"Hello?" Vincent called out.  
"How dare you... lock me up..." A evil voice growled. Vincent looked to a corner to see a dark purple version of himself while he himself was a light purple.  
"What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?" Vincent asked, confused as he stepped closer to his doppelganger to see that the being was tied up in a straightjacket and chains. He had sharp teeth and glowing white eyes along with a bloodied knife next to him which made Vincent slightly afraid of him.  
"Let me out... Now..."  
"... No..." Vincent said, something deep within saying that he couldn't let him out or else regret it forever.  
"Fool... I will escape... And when I do... We will become such a wonderful pair again."  
"Again...?" Vincent questioned, confused now.  
"In due time, Vinny... All in due time..."  
"Who are you?"  
"I can't tell you now... Where is the adventure in that?"  
"Adventure?" Vincent questioned, wondering if his doppelganger was insane.  
"Ha... So much fun to be had..."  
"Like what?" Vincent said, looking back to the knife on the ground. "Did you hurt someone?"  
"So many...."  
"You actually hurt people?!" Vincent stepped back away from him, not wanting to be near him as the man laughed insanely.  
"You will learn, Vinny! You will learn!"  
"What does that mean?"Vincent asked, but he felt himself being tugged away and everything went white.  
Vincent woke up with a gasp, looking around to see he was still in the basement, his shirt soaked with sweat. He peeled it off of himself, not hearing any talking so he went upstairs to see it was early morning, guessing Vivian was still in bed. He felt hot so he went outside, finding there was a large porch and yard compared to the other houses next to his and across the street.  
"Vince? What are you doing without a shirt?" Vivian asked, walking out from behind the house.  
"What? Oh.. I thought you were asleep." Vincent said, not really hearing the part about his lack of a shirt. "What were you doing behind the house?"  
"Things... So, showing off your pecs to the neighborhood?"  
"No... I... I just needed some air." Vincent said, looking down to see he indeed had abs that he did not notice before.  
"Bad dream?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Want some hot chocolate and toast?"  
"Sure. Sounds good." Vincent said, the idea of toast making him hungry.  
"Let's get inside." She says, walking inside.  
"Alright." Vincent followed her, feeling slightly disappointed he had to leave the cool morning air.  
"You want to make the coco?"  
"Do you have those tiny marshmallows?" Vincent asked, smiling big at the thought of creamy hot chocolate.  
"Yes I do. In the microwave." Vincent squealed a little, running to the microwave and pulled out the marshmallows, before looking around for a small pan.  
"Under the counter." She says, psychic.  
"Thanks..." Vincent brought it out, putting the cocoa mix in and the marshmallows before putting in milk."Do you have cream?"  
"Fridge!"  
"Good!" Vincent said, smiling as he got out the cream and put some in before turning on the burner.  
"Jam or butter?"  
"Butter." Vincent said, stirring the hot cocoa.  
"I am glad you are home, Vince."  
"I like being home... It's nice."  
"I hope you remember it.."  
"Nope. But I'm guessing that I have to get it back sooner or later and if I don't then I could make new ones." Vincent said, optimistic about the situation.  
"I like your optimism."  
"Thank you. I try to be." Vincent said, looking around for the cups now.  
"Upper cabinet."  
"Thank you." Vincent grabbed the cups he wanted, pouring the hot chocolate into the cups.  
Victoria finished with the toast, smiling. Vincent handed her a cup, blowing on his own hot chocolate. She smiles and hands him a plate of toast. Vincent set down his hot chocolate, taking a bite of toast and smiling. She does the same, grinning.  
"Who knew toast could be so good!!" Vincent said, feeling like everything tasted better now that he didn't remember what things it tasted like.  
"You love toast..."   
"Really? How much?"  
"You went to the store at three am to buy a toaster because yours broke."  
"Wow..."  
"Then again, I went to the store at 4 am to get me some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches..."  
"You like them?"  
"Addicted."  
"I think I might become addicted to toast."  
"We all have our favorites."  
"Indeed." Vincent said, drinking some cocoa and smiling as it made his stomach nice and warm.  
"So, how are you feeling, Vince?"  
"Pretty good. Am I allowed to take these bandages off soon though?" Vincent asked.   
"Pretty soon."  
"When's that?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Alright..."  
"We will find out..."  
"Good, because I'd rather get them off sooner than later, maybe buy some stuff for us as the calendar said it was almost Christmas." Vincent said, before remembering something. "Do you know of a small purple box?"  
"What? No."  
"It should have money in it?"  
"You remembered where you kept your secret stash?"  
"Secret stash?"  
"Yeah, you would always brag about how you had a lot of money hidden away but would never touch until you got a paycheck then you would make me leave the house until you were done putting the money in. I remember the only time you took some out was when you needed a new toaster."  
"Wow... Well, yeah. I remember where I hid it and stuff."  
"Do you want me to know where it is?"  
"I don't mind. It can be OUR secret stash now!" Vincent said, smiling.  
"Thanks, handsome." She says, smiling as she kissed his cheek.  
"You want to see it?"  
"Do we need to buy anything?"  
"Christmas stuff!" Vincent said, looking at the calendar to see there was two weeks until Christmas and no decorations. "Why are there no decorations in here?! This is not christmasy!"  
"You didn't want to decorate until later..."  
"It's two weeks! I don't remember anything but I feel that this is wrong to wait so long!" Vincent said, Vivian giggling.  
"Alright... Let's go get some stuff from the shed."  
"Yes! PLease tell me we have a tree!" Vincent said, walking out with no shirt on once more.  
"Yes we do."  
"Am I weird for being so happy about this?"  
"Nope."  
"Good."  
"Let's decorate..." She says, smiling. They decorated for about two hours, getting the place lovely and nice and soon all they had to do was put on the star.  
"You want to do it?"  
"It's your star."  
"... Do we have an angel?"  
"Yes... My heirloom."  
"Can we use it?" Vincent asked, thinking a star would be too plain for the tree.  
"Of course. Here." She hands over the angel, smiling. Vincent stood on the step ladder, putting it on top, smiling as how nice it looked. "Beautiful..."  
"It is..." Vincent got down, smiling.  
"This is perfect, Vince..."  
"You helped a lot." Vincent said, one arm hugging her and looking around at the house. "We should go somewhere today.."  
"Look above you..." She says, blushing. Vincent looked up to see mistletoe and he blushed slightly before smiling.  
"One problem, no one is under with me."  
"I am..."  
"You need to come closer." Vincent said, pressing her against him and he brought their faces close.  
"I am closer..."  
"May I...?"  
"You may." Vincent brought their faces closer and he kissed her sweetly before pulling away.  
"Your lips are soft."  
"That was very sweet."   
"Really?" Vincent said, still holding her close.  
"I missed your kisses."  
"Did I have a bad childhood?" Vincent suddenly asked, remembering the piano memory.  
"You always told me you hated your mother..."  
"I had this memory when I was playing the piano."  
"Piano?"  
"Yeah, I was ten and I was playing the piano in front of a large group of people..." Vincent told her about it, even about the end when he was about to get punished.  
"Wow... harsh. You always said you hated your past..."  
"I can understand why..."  
"Well... I am here for you, and I would never harm you."  
"I know. You are a nice person." Vincent said, giving her a smile.  
"Thank you. I try."  
"I'm trying too... I want to be different than what I was before."  
"You already are."  
"Thanks... You want to go out today? Maybe like a date?"  
"Sounds lovely. Where shall we go?"  
"You do know I can't remember anything right..?" Vincent chuckled.  
"Maybe it was partial amnesia... Hmm... How romantic will this date be?"  
"As romantic as you want it to be!"   
"Hee hee... Maybe a quiet dinner at Ryan's?"  
"Sure."  
"Shall we change or...?"  
"Yeah... I need a shirt." Vincent said, smiling.  
"Your room is upstairs to the left."  
"Thank you." Vincent said, leaving to his room before coming down in dress pants and a black short sleeved button up shirt.  
Vivian already was downstairs, in a small, gothic, black dress.  
"You look great." Vincent said, smiling.  
"Thanks... You look really good too."  
"Thank you, ma'am." Vincent said, smiling.  
"Such a gentleman. Shall we leave in your car or in mine?"  
"I have a car? What does it look like?" Vincent asked.  
"Sleek and black."  
"I thought you were going to say purple for a second! Everything seems to be purple with me!" Vincent laughs.  
"That is true. It has a purple streak."  
"I knew it!" Vincent said, looking around. "Do we have a garage or a driveway?"  
"Garage."  
"Good! Let's go.... Could you drive?"  
"Have you forgotten how to?"  
"I don't think so... I remember how... I just don't want to drive with these bandages on."  
"You sure you want ME to drive your car?"  
"Why? I don't mind. Me casa you casa."  
"Alright." Vivian says, taking the keys and led Vincent to the Garage and Vincent slid into the black car's passenger seat while Vivian went into the driver's seat. She started the car, glancing at him fondly as Vincent stared out the window with focus, trying to remember anything about the garage.  
"Could we go somewhere else?"  
"Sure, where would you like to go?"  
"The restaurant where I work."  
"..."  
"I need to... I probably have more memories there than any other place in this town other than home..."  
"... Fine..." Vivian said, driving out before shutting the garage door and heading down. Vincent looked around, trying to remember something, anything, about where he was. They pulled up to the establishment, Vincent drawing a blank as he got out of the car. "Remember anything?"  
"Nope. Let's go inside... Get some pizza or something..." Vincent said smiling as he took her hand to lead her inside., but the real reason was that he was being drawn in. The moment he walked inside a chubby older man walked out yelling from behind the desk at him.  
"VINCENT! Where the hell have you been?! You look like crap and you haven't been in for two weeks!" The man said, Vincent looking around to see no kids and he looked to Vivian for help with this man he couldn't remember. "Don't look away when I'm talking to you!"  
"Um... Sorry?" Vincent said, his whole body showing confusion.  
"You act like you can't remember who the hell I am!"  
"That's because he can't." Vivian said, the man looking at her.  
"What in sam's hill are you talking about?"  
"Sir... He had an accident. A bad one." She explains quietly.  
"What kind of accident?" He asked Vincent, Vincent shrugging.  
"It was... bad, Sal." She says, shaking her head. "Hospital bad."  
"I thought if I came here, I would remember something..." Vincent said, sighing.  
"Well, look around all you want. I'll be in my office if you need me."  
"See ya, Sal." Sal left and Vincent went deeper into the restaurant staring in shock at the animatronics on stage. There was a purple bunny, a yellow chicken, and a brown bear. They seemed to stare right back and he stepped closer in curiousity, smiling a bit childishly at them.  
"Careful, Vinny!" Vivian says, walking up beside him. She looked them over, letting out a small sigh. "They are... dangerous..."  
"Their... Cute..." Vincent said, giggling quietly as he stood by the stage. "Hi. I'm Vincent."  
"We remember..."  
"He doesn't. He has changed." Vivian says, before distracting him.  
"What's their names?" Vincent asked, looking up at them fondly.  
"Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddie."  
"Where's Foxy?" Vincent asked, guessing that one was a fox.  
"He is in Pirate's Cove... I rebuilt him my second day here." She says, smiling.   
"Can I see him?" Vincent asked, looking at Vivian with childlike excitement.  
"I... I suppose... Let's head over." She says, hurrying ahead of him to go behind stage. Vincent waited in front of it, smiling softly as he thought that all of this made him feel young.  
".. Aye aye..." The electronic voice made him know it was the animatronic fox and when the curtains opened he saw that it was a pirate fox who was there.  
"Ahoy laddy! Me's name is Ol' Captain Foxy!" Foxy said, a deeper undertone in his electronic voice but Vincent only stared in wonder.  
"Hi! I'm Vincent!" He said, smiling big at the Fox animatronic. Foxy stared at him in shock for a second before putting on a smile which looked more like a smirk.  
"Ahoy laddy! How are ye?"   
"I'm fine, Captain Foxy! How are ye?" Vincent said, smiling softly now as he felt like he was safe yet in danger at the same time.  
"Do you remember anything, Vincent? Does this place give you any memories?"  
"It makes me feel safe... Yet I feel like anytime something is going to bite my head off."  
"How... strange."  
"Yeah, I just think I might have been a wee bit paranoid." Vincent said, chuckling as he looked around. "I mean, look at this place! It's like a child's playland! Which it might be but still!" Vincent said, seeing a keyboard behind the main three animatronics.  
"...Would you like to play, Vincent?"  
"I would love to if it's alright with you and them." Vincent said, not sure whether he was talking about the other employees or the animatronics.  
"Go on and play. You can show off your skills."  
"Alright. Thank you." Vincent walked to the other animatronics, getting up on stage and heading to the keyboard with excitement.  
After he leaves them, Vivian turns to Foxy, and smiles.  
"See? He is ... different."  
"He truly doesn't remember the crew and me?" Foxy said, looking toward the man and saw he was looking through the old tunes.  
"He is a new man, completely different. He loves kids, and loves loud music!"  
"Do ye like this new version of him?"  
"I... I admit it does feel nice that I don't have to protect the children anymore."  
"He still has evil in him... Ol' Foxy saw it trapped away within his eyes."  
"I hope I can keep him happy and maybe this new Vinny can stay... The past wont matter."  
"It will always matter to her..." Foxy sighed, but he nodded before looking straight up when he heard a familiar Pirate Cove music being played on the keyboard and he smiled.  
"He likes you, foxy." She says, smiling.  
"Let's keep it that way, eh lassy?" Foxy said, smiling bigger as he heard giggling from the man at the keyboard.  
"Aye aye, Captain."  
"Ye go check on the crew. They need it as they look as confused as a shark in a fishtank!" Foxy chuckled, Vivian leaving to Vincent as he finished the tune before he jumped as a loud ringing came from his pocket and Vincent pulled out a phone, staring at it.  
"Did I have a phone this whole time?"  
"Who is it?"  
"It says Dr. Houser. Hold on, I'll put it on speaker." Vincent answered and did so, a man's voice coming through.  
"Vincent Purpura?"  
"Present."  
"This is your doctor if you don't remember... I just got your scans and it looks like there was slight damage to your frontal lobe... Nothing to be worried about but it will impair some of your feelings for who knows how long." The animatronics froze at the mention of a frontal lobe, but Vincent was confused.  
"What does the frontal lobe do?" Vincent asked.  
"The frontal lobe is the part of the brain that controls important cognitive skills in humans, such as emotional expression, problem solving, memory, language, judgment, and sexual behavior. It is, in essence, the "control panel" of our personality and our ability to communicate."  
"That explains a lot actually." Vincent said. "Should it heal?"  
"In time... Let me talk to Vivian for a minute."  
"Alright, doc!" Vincent said, handing Vivian the phone.  
"Hello?" she asks, taking it off speaker.  
"Has Vincent changed since the incident? Has he experienced any personality changes, memory, or lack of fear toward things he would have been before?"  
"Yes... he has."  
"Explain them to me... They haven't faxed over anything from the hospital yet so I'm in the dark right now."  
She explains everything, in detail.  
"I see.... This is not that strange considering his injuries but I want you to keep a close eye on him... The lack of judgement or fear could get him harmed."  
"I will protect him, Doctor."  
"Good, I must go but tell Vincent that his mother called, wanting to know how he is. Her number should be in his phone. Goodbye, Vivian." The doctor said.  
"Goodbye, doc."  
"You done, Vivvy?" Vincent asked. "What did he say?"  
"He said he would call later on and I should keep an eye on you."  
"Alright! May I ask you something?" Vincent asked, waving her closer to him until she was right next to him and he whispered to her. "May I hug Freddy?"  
"I wouldn't."  
"Why?" Vincent said, looking sad and his smile faltered before brightening up and looking at Freddy. "Can I hug you?"  
"I... I..."  
"Vincent! Those robots are very twitchy! Be careful!"  
"I just want a hug... What's wrong with that?" He asked, his eyes looking as innocent as a child's and his smile started to falter once more.  
"One... hug." Freddie says, smiling.  
"Yay!" Vincent said as his smile brightening and he hugged the bear, giggling before pulling away. "You're fluffy."  
"Thanks Freddie." Vivian says, letting out a breath of relief.  
"You want pizza, Vivvy?" Vincent asked, jumping off the stage onto a chair that wobbled dangerously.  
"Vincent, get down please... and yes..." She says, taking his hand. She sighs.  
"... Sorry." Vincent said, seeing the worry in her eyes.  
"It's fine... Just... I care a lot for you, Vincent, and I want to make sure you are safe. I love you." She says, kissing his cheek.  
"It just seemed like fun." Vincent said,   
"I know... But you just got out of the hospital... I don't want to see you go back in."  
"I didn't think about that."  
"I will need to keep my cool."  
"Let's just get pizza!" Vincent said, smiling.  
"Alright." She says, smiling. Vincent reached into his pocket and brought out a wallet.  
"Good. You can pay then." She says, laughing softly. Vincent found he liked her laugh and he wanted to hear more of it in his lifetime.  
"Alright. I'm cool with that." VIncent said, heading up to one of the waitresses.  
"Vincent?! What are you doing here?" Vincent looked behind him to see a man about his age, maybe younger, and he had a bandaged hand along with a grey skin color. He wore a blue security guard's uniform with dark grey pants. He looked surprised and slightly scared to see him, Vincent looking at him confused.  
"Hi. Do I know you?" Vincent asked, not sure who this man was.  
"Wha-- It's Mike Schmidt...." Mike said, looking at him confused.  
"Okay, you apparently know me but before you say anything, let me tell you this..." Vincent said, explaining his situation and Mike looked less shocked and more relieved.  
"So, you don't remember anything? And your frontal lobe was hurt causing you to change?"  
"I know some stuff, like how to drive and I got a memory of when I was ten yesterday but other than that, nope!" Vincent said, Mike smiling.  
"Good, you were a dick." Mike said, causing Vincent to laugh which got Vivian's attention.  
"I've heard that a lot!"  
"Hey Mike. How are you? How is your hand healing?" Vivian asked, walking over.  
"I'm fine. Just heard what happened to Vinny over here."  
"Yeah, kinda sucks but at the same time I get another chance at life." Vincent said, chuckling.  
"He is... more rambunctious."  
"Like how?" Mike asked.  
"Child-like, really."  
"From the frontal lobe getting hurt?"  
"I guess so... Hey! You want pizza with us?" Vincent asked, smiling big and MIke nodded gingerly making Vincent walk away to the waitress.  
"Strange... He was always such a cranky fuck but now? He is like a child... And he hated children so it's double weird."  
"I think it has something to do with his mom."  
"Like how? I heard he hated her but I don't know anything beyond that." Mike said, looking at Vincent before frowning. "Is he expecting a call?"  
"I don't think he should talk to her. He remembered a bad memory of her, the only one he remembers."  
"No, I mean his phone rang." Mike said, gesturing to Vincent who was staring at his phone with curiosity and he answered. "MY guess is that she decided if he wasn't going to call her, then she is going to call him."  
"Crap." Vivian said, going to him quickly. He was currently being cussed out by some unknown lady on the phone.  
"Do you understand me young man?!" The lady yelled through the phone and he shrugged at Vivian.  
"I'm sorry to say this, ma'am but I don't know who you are. All I know about you is from my phone and it says Mom."  
"Give it to me, vinny. I will take care of it."  
"I'm going to give the phone to Vivian." Vincent said, handing the phone away.  
"Who in hell is Vivian?" The woman yelled, causing Vivian's jaw to tighten.   
"I am his girlfriend."  
"Well, I AM HIS MOTHER!"  
"Seriously, after all he told me of you in the past, I do have a few choice words for you, lady."  
"And what is that?!"  
"Come anywhere near MY man, and I will rip you a new asshole in your throat!"  
"I just want to show him that I am the best mother he can have with his lack of a talent."  
"You are a monster. Using NEEDLES as punishment? Why are you still free, child abuser?" she snarled, the animatronics looking over in interest.  
"It only leaves small imprints in the skin if you want to know. Makes my son look like a druggie, which would have been a relief knowing he was doing something to inhibit his talents other than being a waste of money."  
"You are a bitch. Never call again, or I will call the cops, or handle it MYSELF." she yells, before hanging up and putting the woman on the blocked list.  
"That was amazing!" Vincent said, hugging her before spinning her around.  
"Anything for you, Vincent. You did the same to my dad." She says, kissing his nose. "Let me know if she calls or attempts to get in contact with you again."  
"She can't hurt me anymore right? With you around?"  
"I won't let her get you, Vinny. You are safe in my arms." she says, smiling.  
"Yay! Now! Let's get pizza!" Vincent said, smiling as he started to place his order for pizza.  
"Pizza sounds great." She says, sitting down in the Pirate Cove area.  
"That was amazing, Vivian..." Mike said, sitting down away from the cove.  
"After all Vincent has gone through, I wasn't going to allow her to harm him again."  
"She used needles? Man, those things hurt, I've tried to sew..."  
"She insulted him... called him talentless. Wished he was a druggie, so she could explain why he was. I hate her." she says, a look coming on her face, mimicking Vincent in the old days, when he was furious.  
"I bet... You really care for Vincent and I sincerely hope this Vincent stays for a long while, hopefully forever."  
"If the old Vince comes back... I will still love him, as always." She says, softening her look. "But I swear... if that woman is the cause for him reverting back... I will kill her."  
"I know she won't come with you around." Mike said, looking at Foxy warily as Vincent came back to them and Mike jumped as Vincent suddenly hugged him before letting go just as quickly.  
"You shall be my new and first friend in my new life! And I hope this will be forever!" Vincent said, Mike relaxing before nodding as he smiled.  
"Sure... I don't see a problem in that."  
"Yes!" Vincent said, hugging Vivian next. "Best girlfriend ever!"  
Vivian blushed, and smiles, hugging Vincent back.   
"Anything for my Vincey! Now! Did you order Cheese or Hamburger?"  
"Hamburger!"  
"My true love!" Vivian says, laughing. "Pick a table, Vince... and I have a few quarters, if you want to play a few games."  
"I want to play with the animatronics... Can they come off the stages?" Vincent asked.  
"Well..." She says, looking over to them. "What do you say, gang?"  
"Aye! Sounds like a mighty fun time laddy!" Foxy said, loving the idea of coming off stage and the rest of them gingerly nodded.  
"Well then... Go play Vincent. Be careful around the other kids!" She says, laughing. Vincent ran off toward the three main animatronics, giggling.  
"There are no kids here, school day and there is carnival in town." Mike said.  
"Just to be safe though." She says, shrugging. Vincent sat down in front of the stage and the band started to play, Vincent totally enthralled with it. She smiles, watching. "Do you think this will be better for Vincent?"  
"I think so. The man needs some happiness in his life."  
"He certainly looks happier... and I hope he never remembers."  
"Do you think the animatronics will do something?"  
"I think they understand that this Vincent doesn't mean any harm. They will give him a chance... or they will see him as a child, and protect him."  
"What about their spirits?" Mike asked, knowing they will not be as welcoming.  
"I think Freddy will be good... Chica scared... bonnie will be ok too... foxy? We got to watch her." She says, nodding. "I will talk to her. We have a good relationship."  
"Alright. I think that I can warn Jeremy that tonight will be slightly harder with Foxy probably angry that Ol' Vinny over there isn't dead." Mike said, gesturing to the bouncing Vincent who kept glancing at the kitchen for their pizza.  
"I might just take the shift... If I can convince Sal. I was moved to the day shift for a reason."  
"Let me talk to him... Besides, Jeremy will be glad he can spend the night watching movies with me!" Mike said, laughing.  
"You two still dating?" she asked, smiling.  
"Yes, and we are going strong." Mike said, smiling as he thought of Jeremy.  
"Want to double date sometime?"  
"Sure, Jeremy would love to see a NICE Vincent!"  
"Our pizza is here!" Vincent said, plopping down at a random seat as the pizza was brought to him, waving over Vivian and Mike.  
They head over, smiling as they do. Vincent had the biggest smile on his face, looking as innocent as he could be. Vivian sits beside him, taking some pizza sauce and poking his nose with it. Vincent stared at it before wiping it off and putting it on Vivian. She laughs, and sticks a piece of cheese on him. Vincent put some on Mike and Vivian, chuckling. They ate and had fun, laughing all the while. Soon though, it was time for the place to close and Vincent had a permanent smile on his face.  
"Alright. Mike, will you watch Vincent for a moment so I can ask about the shift?"  
"Alrighty. Go and ask, Viv." Mike said, staring at Vincent.  
"I will be back soon, sweetie." She says, before heading to the back room.


	4. Chapter 4

There was Sal, going through paperwork and lost in thought. "Sal, I want the shift tonight."  
"I don't think so."  
"Yes. I need this shift."  
"Why?"  
"Money, Sal. Vincent's medical bills are going to kill us."  
"You do know he has medical insurance? He has it on his file..." Sal said, though he knew there was still going to be a bill and he sighed. "Fine... But only this once."  
"Thanks Sal. You are a savior." She says, hugging him. "I will be back on day shift when Vincent is ready... he is different from before."  
"I noticed..." Sal said, looking at the monitor for the pizzeria to see Vincent was attempting to learn how to 'whip and nae nae' from Mike.  
"He is a lot looser." she says, laughing.  
"He is childish now, so I will give him another week leave... But then I want him back to work." Sal said. "And I want to hear from HIM if he is not fit to work by then.... And get him home safely."  
"Yes sir." She says, before pausing. "Has... my parents been here?"  
"Yeah, they came two days ago... Something about wanting to see you. Oh! And tell Vincent his mother was here looking for him also." Sal said, going back to work.  
"Sal... Can I call on a favor you owe me?"  
"Sure."  
"If you see Vincent's mom... Kick her out for me, please." She says, quietly.  
"Alright...?"  
"Just... Trust me. Do you want the old Vince back?"  
"Not really... He was an asshole..."  
"Then keep his mother away."  
"Alright."  
"Thanks."  
"Now, go get ready for tonight..." Sal said, waving her off.  
"Thanks again, Sal." She says, going back to Vincent and Mike. "Mike, can Vincent spend the night at your house?"  
"Why not at your house?"  
"Because you have the movie theater in your basement."  
"Oh yeah... Yeah, me and Jeremy and watch him."  
"Thanks. Vincent, you are having a sleepover at Mike's."  
"Yay!!" Vincent cheered, starting to talk to Mike at all the things they could do.  
"You will be good, right? Call me in the morning and I will pick you up."  
"Yeah!"  
"Have fun, and make sure you get to bed on time."  
"Alright!"  
"You guys should get going. I will clean up."  
"Come on, Vince. Let's go see Jeremy."  
"New people!" Vincent ran out of the restaurant, Mike following while chuckling. Sal soon left after, nodding towards her.  
After they left, she turns to the animatronics. "Kids... It's just me and you tonight."  
"Arr! Ye shall have a word with them?" Foxy asked.  
"Yes. I will." She says, smiling. "Care to help me out and clean with me?"  
"Sure, lassy!" Foxy jumped off the stage, smirking.  
"Freddie, you get over by the Arcade, Chica, kitchen, Bonnie, the tables, Foxy, your cover area. I will get the counters." They did as they were told, soon having the place clean. "There... We can just chat away then at midnight... I know Fiona will have much to say."  
"Arr... Come on out, Lassie!" Foxy said, his eyes going black along with the other animatronics.  
"Hello kids... I hope you had a nice rest." Vivian says sweetly.  
"HE'S ALIVE!" Fiona screamed, pacing as she couldn't believe it.  
"Calm down, Fi..."  
"We done everything to get him in that suit and he lives?!" Fiona yelled.  
"I am glad he survived. He is so sweet now." Vivian says, smiling.  
"Yeah... Right..." Brian said, frowning.  
"He is! You all saw him. He is different."  
"I saw it too. He dreamed and brought us in there." Franklin said, smiling.  
"Vincent is born anew... and we need to keep it that way. We have to keep his mother away."  
"And how would you like to do that?" Carrie asked, willing to help.  
"We need to... stop her. Maybe catch her committing a crime or... just holding her back."  
"We could always stuff her in a suit..." Fiona said.  
"Then WE'D be stuck with her!" Brian said.  
"Hahaha!"   
"Hello..." They looked to see GF's spirit, laying against the wall on the floor.  
"My goldie." Vivian says, walking over to pick him up. "Did you rest well?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You look well rested..." She coos, rocking him as she walked over to the stage.  
"Yeah..." Goldie said, resting against her.  
"Did we wake you? How is the suit? Do you want me to clean it again."  
"No and I'm fine... I heard something about Vincent?"  
"He has amnesia... He is like a child again."  
"Like us?"  
"Like you guys..."  
"Will he stay that way?"  
"If we care for him, and show that change is possible."  
"I think that's a great idea." Franklin said, smiling.  
"Maybe... then even if he remembers, he could stay the same, childish man."  
"There's a killer inside him... It won't let him stay the same."  
"I managed to keep him from killing before... I can do it again..." She says, sighing.  
"This one is stronger. I saw it." Fiona said, growling.  
"I will still keep him away from kids."   
"Just to be sure until you can build his love.." Goldie said, laying his head on her chest.  
"I will, Goldie... Now, how have you all been doing?"  
"I was fine when I was thinking the guy was dead." Fiona said, Brian nodding in agreement.  
"I'm fine." Franklin said and Carrie nodded.  
"I'm doing okay I guess... You should visit Steven.." Goldie said.  
"I will... Here..." She puts Goldie down on stage, smiling. "Behave now, big bear."  
"Tell Fiona that." Goldie said, smiling at his joke and Fiona only glared at him.  
"Behave, Foxy Fiona." She says, before going to prize corner. "Steven...?"  
"Yes?" Out came the Marionette, looking out with childish eyes.  
"Are you feeling well?"  
"I guess so..."  
"Did you hear about Vince...?"  
"I hear everything..."  
"How do you feel on the subject?"  
"I believe that his good part of his soul has taken over, the one that can still feel love, but he is danger from the bad part... You must be wary of what could set him off."  
"I will, Steven..."  
"How are you feeling, Vivian?"  
"I feel well, I suppose..."  
"Tell me what you feel."  
"Strange, really... I feel happy I have a good Vincent... but... His mother drives me mad."  
"His mother?"  
"I feel she is the reason for him being so... messed up. She used needles on him, and verbally abused him."  
"But the question is... Why does he hate children?"  
"I plan to find out..."  
"Be careful on what you dig up..."  
"You know I will." She says, smiling.  
"Did you talk with Fiona about how to deal with this?"  
"I will... She is... being with her friends so she can cool a bit."  
"I hope she will understand this is better..."  
"She will. She is a smart girl." There was sudden banging and Steven flinched. Vivian fell to the floor with a yelp, making the banging stop for a moment, listening.  
"What... What was that?" She asks, getting to her feet.  
"That is our newest 'friend', Springtrap."  
"Spring... trap? What sui... The golden bonnie?" She asks.  
"Yes.. Vincent did die in that suit, but he was pulled out and brought back to life... A piece of him stayed in that suit though."  
"That... That is disturbing." She says, shivering. "Should we be afraid... or curious?"  
"We do not know..."  
"He seems to quieted down... Can... I see him or...?"  
"I can't stop you."  
"I want to see what part of Vincent he has..." She says, leaving the room to head down the hall to the 'forbidden' room. She slowly opens the door, to be yanked inside and thrown to the wall. She yells as the door closes and the light flickers on. Inside with her was a messed up golden Bonnie suit, staring at her with anger and curiosity in it's eyes.  
"Springtrap... So... You are the new addition...?" She says, groaning as her back ached.   
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
"I... I am Vivian, a friend..." She says, shivering as it's voice was gravelly and deathly.  
"YOU... I KNOW YOU... HOW?"  
"We are friends... Please... I can fix you up."  
"HOW?"  
"Your suit is torn... you have a metallic smell... and your parts are old... I can make you new again." She says, getting up slowly.  
"WHY WOULD YOU HELP ME? YOU DON'T KNOW ME."  
"Because you are a part of a man I love... so I love you as well." she says. smiling softly. "Will you trust me?"  
"WHO AM I?"  
"You... are a part of a man named Vincent... My boyfriend." She says, the machine walking over to her and looking her in the eyes, more curiosity than anger in his eyes.  
"Can... Can I see him?"  
"He isn't here... but maybe another day, Springtrap." She says, him feeling her face with his hands.  
"You feel... Pretty..."  
"O-Oh... Well... Thank you." She says, blushing.  
"What is my name?"  
"Springtrap..." She says, gasping as she was pulled close quickly.  
"My real name."  
"Vincent... Your name is Vincent." She says, quivering. She didn't want to be crushed in his arms.  
"Hehe... He is evil isn't he? Like me?"  
"He is not evil! Neither are you." She says, growling. "You both have good hearts."  
"I can feel it inside of me... Do you see his?"  
She looks away, refusing to answer.   
"You do. I can feel him... He seems good now but he will come back to who he was... He always does." Springtrap said, slight sadness in his eyes.  
"I will stay by him... I will be his morality." She says, looking at him. "I loved him even with his faults... I will continue to do so."  
"You even loved his evil?"  
"I... I even loved his evil."  
"Then, keep me in here tonight... It's almost time and I don't think you want to be hurt. For HIM." Springtrap said, laying against the wall in the corner.  
"I will visit you often... I will repair you in the morning..." She says, backing up to the door.  
"GO." Springtrap said, shutting himself down forcefully.  
"Goodbye... Vincent." She says, leaving the room to run into everyone else.  
"What happened? Who was that?" Fiona asked, glaring behind her at the door.   
"That... was Vincent." She says, before noticing her shoulder was bleeding.  
"HE HURT YOU?" Fiona growled loudly before Franklin put a hand on her shoulder.  
"He left... What are you talking about?" Carrie said, looking up at Vivian.  
"The old golden bonnie suit... Vincent died in it, before I saved him. It's a piece of Vincent inside that suit."  
"REALLY?! WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO OF THEM NOW?!" Fiona screamed, pacing.  
"Let her pace.." Franklin sighed, knowing it was best.  
"He is a good man now, Fiona... And if he does regain his memories... I will be there to stop him once more."  
"But.. There are two now... I can't deal with that."  
"Springtrap is just confused. I will repair him in the morning."  
"He's a part of that butt hat!" Brian growled, agreeing with Fiona.  
"Remember I am dating that butt hat, Brian." Vivian says, looking unamused.  
"I never agreed with that in the first place." Brian mumbled, walking away.  
"And admit it. I have lowered the murder rates drastically." She says, smiling.  
"You have... But you can understand their... Hesitation..." Franklin said, shrugging.  
"I know... But I will keep an eye on both animatronics... and if it becomes too much... I will make an offer on Spring."  
"Go tell Goldie what happened." Carrie said, going over to Brian to talk.  
"Alright..." She says, sighing before going to the stage. "Hey Golden Boy..."   
"Hey, what happened? I couldn't come..."  
"I was attacked... but I learned about our newest... friend."  
"Tell me about him..."  
"He is a piece of Vincent."  
"Alright... How is he? Both of them?"  
"Vincent is playful and fun... Spring is... more like the old Vince. At least he loves me too, or else... I fear I may have been the latest victim."  
"That would have been bad."  
"Very. That alone would have sent Vincent over the edge... Remember... Oh gods... remember when that biker came in here to fight his ex and ended up flirting with me?"  
"He was seriously mad."  
"I never saw the guy again... Vincent didn't kill for while after that, though."  
"Let's not get this new Vincent jealous."  
"Exactly."  
"So, what's your plan."  
"Love him as always, and keep him away from his mother."  
"Sounds good. I've seen his mother here..."  
"Scare her off."  
"It was before... He was being yelled at by her and he suddenly yelled that she can't do something before running out.. It was strange..."  
"She can't control him?"  
"I don't know... I couldn't hear that part..."  
"I will keep an eye out... So! Kids! What shall we do for the next... 6 hours?"  
"Let's play a game!" Carrie said, smiling.  
"What shall we play?"  
"Hide and seek!" Goldie said, smiling.  
"Who will be the seeker, as if I have to ask?"  
"I will." Franklin said.  
"Alright! Let's play!" They played for the next two hours, surprisingly, Goldie winning every time as they couldn't find him until the end of each game.  
"Very good, Goldie!"  
"Thanks..."  
"So... What now?"  
"Board game?" Fiona asked, everyone staring at her. "There is some old ones under Pirate's Cove."  
"Cool! Let's see what we have!"  
"We have monopoly, Life, and a few others."  
"Mmm... ImagineIf?"  
"Sure!" Carrie said, smiling.  
"Fiona?"  
"I don't mind."  
"Alright! Let's set it up!" They helped set up the game, using everyone's names, even Vincent's. They played for a long while, laughing at the answers.  
"I would not become queen of the aliens!" Brian yelled, growling at their answer.  
"Hahahahahaha!" Vivian giggled wildly, having chosen that answer as well.  
"You would..." Goldie said, smiling.  
"So totally would!"  
"I would NOT be QUEEN! I would be KING!"  
"NAh... Queen."  
"I'm a boy!" This continued for a while, the night fading on.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you please go to bed?" Jeremy asked nicely, Mike sighing as once again Vincent shook his head.  
"I'm not tired."  
"Kid, go to bed."  
"I'm not a child!"  
"You are too!"  
"Mike, calm down. Vince, do you want to talk to Vivian before you go to sleep?"  
"Yeah... I guess so..." Vincent said, shifting his feet.  
"Alright." Jeremy says, smiling as he dialed up Vivian. "Hello Viv. Vincent wanted to talk to you and say goodnight." He listens for a moment, before handing Vince the phone.  
"Hi Vivvy!" Vincent chirped.  
"Hey handsome. Are you having fun with Mike and Jeremy?"  
"I guess so... We watched movies and played some games, but they want me to go to bed."  
"It IS late, Vinny. Besides... i am taking you out for ice cream tomorrow."  
"Alright... Are you going to be home in a few hours?"  
"At 6..." She says, voices in the background, whispering questions and such.  
"Are you with someone? Can I talk to them? Are they your friends?" Vincent asked, curious.  
"They are the ghoooosts of the Pizzaria!" She says, laughing. "I have music on, and I am watching Youtube. You are hearing Children react to Pewdiepie."   
"Alright! I guess I should say goodnight..." Vincent said, slightly sad.  
"Hey... Ask for my room. It has a TV... so you can stay up and watch it. Cartoons are on 148 and World's dumbest is on 386."  
"Alright... Night..."  
"I love you Vincent..." She says, wondering if he will remember his line.  
"I know that." Vincent said, "Bye."  
"Bye handsome!" She says, before hanging up. Vincent yawned slightly, feeling tired now.  
"You want her room?"  
"Yeah..." Vincent yawned, Jeremy giving him an 'Aww' look.  
"Even when you can't remember her, you are still in love!"  
"Yeah... She's awesome..."  
"So.... Are you still going to propose?" Jeremy asks, making Mike groan.   
"He doesn't remember that, J!"  
"I was going to propose?" Vincent said, confused before remembering the box with the ring in it he found in his dresser drawer. "Oh! That ring!"  
"You bought the ring?!" Jeremy squealed, jumping up and down.  
"Jeremy! Calm down! Vincent... Ignore him."  
"Yeah... I guess so... I found it hidden in my dresser. I almost asked Vivian if it was hers."  
"Do you still want to marry her?" Jeremy asked, Mike tapping his head.  
"Yeah... I feel only love for her..." Vincent said, smiling.  
"OOOOO! IT'S SO ROMANTIC!" Jeremy says, jumping up and down.   
"I guess so..."  
"So... When do you want to propose??"  
"I don't know... I think I'm going to do it after I get to know her again..."  
"That is smart, Vince..."  
"I'm going to bed... Night."  
"Night!" Vincent headed to her room, yawning as he slipt into bed before falling asleep.  
Vincent was in the Pizzeria, looking around to see no animatronics. He heard laughter from the other room, so he followed the sounds. He snuck a peek from the corner, and was astonished from what he saw. Vivian was playing a small game with small balls of light, who had the voices of children.  
"What?" Vincent said quietly, not sure what to say. He heard some clanging and followed it, finding a locked door and he just went through it to only see the suit from his first dream, except this one seemed to be up and running.  
"Vivian... Soft... Puppet... vile... Children... KILL..." The suit growled, twitching and looking around.  
"Hello?" Vincent said, the animatronic suit shooting up.  
"Who are you!"  
"I'm Vincent..."  
"You! Vincent! Vivian... told me. You... are me... I... am you!"  
"What? How is that possible?"  
"You died... in me. You were revived... by the soft woman... My... Vivian..." He shakes his head, like it was clouded.  
"She's not yours though. She's mine." Vincent said, feeling slightly jealous.  
"Heh... heh heh... HEH HEH HEH! She... loves my violence... She will get bored with you... and be mine."   
"Violence...?"  
"I. AM. A. MURDERER! Killer of children..."  
"But... You said we were the same person...!" Vincent stepped back, afraid.  
"We are... But... You get a new start. You get to try to make a real life with Vivian... Unlike me."  
"I don't have to do that... I can do anything..." Vincent said, remembering the ring for Vivian and he smiled.  
"Stop mocking me! She will repair me! She promised! She will make me better than YOU!"  
"You can't be better than me if I'm the real me!"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Springtrap...?" The door opened to reveal Vivian, who looked worried. "Are you alright...? You are being heard out there."  
"Viv? Are you ok?" Vincent asked, but she looked past him like he wasn't even there.  
"I... I am fine... Paranoid..."  
"Well... Do you need anything?" She asks, sounding concerned.  
"Can... I have a hug?"  
"Yes... You can."  
"You... You.." Vincent didn't know what to say, not liking the fact that he was with Vivian and his heart starting breaking a little.  
"Here..." She leans in and hugs him, before pulling away, looking upset about something. "Look... I know you are a part of Vinny... and I feel love towards you... but... Remember... You are the Vincent that... died.... I still have my Vinny. I love him. I adore him. Don't make this awkward...."  
Vincent looked up with happiness, joy filling his heart and Springtrap nodded.  
"But this doesn't mean I don't care for you... I care for all my friends. I will repair you, as promised, and treat you with the same amount of respect." She says, smiling.  
"Fine..."  
"The kids need me, so... can you behave in here?" She asks, turning to the door.   
"Yes."  
"Alright..." She left and Vincent followed her, smiling at how beautiful she was before hearing a music box being played in a separate room. He followed it to see a room with many toys and plushies.  
"You... You are here as well...?"  
"Who are you?"   
"I... I am Steven..."  
"Hi... I'm Vincent.  
"I know your name..."  
"How? I don't think I know you...?"  
"We met long ago..."  
"Alright... Can you tell me why I'm here?"  
"You are curious about this place... you are tied to this place."  
"Was it because I died here?"  
"Yes... That could be it."  
"Could you tell me about the other children?" Vincent asked, sitting with his legs crossed.  
"They are... special..."  
"What happened to them?"  
"They perished..."  
"How?" Vincent asked, needing to know.  
"They were murdered..."  
"Was it me?" Vincent asked quietly.  
"No. It was another." Vincent let out a breath, smiling as he looked to him.  
"Thank you for telling me."  
"Your welcome... Do you want to play a game?"  
"What is it?"  
"Tic-Tac-Toe... I love that game."  
"Alright!"  
"You be X's?" Vincent nodded and they started to play, having a lot of fun until Viv walked in, giving Steven a weird look.  
"Hey, Steven, it's 5 am.... Almost time to close up. I am bringing Vincent back here when I come back to repair Springtrap... Could you... watch out for him? Warn me if his mother shows up?"  
"Of course, Vivian." Steven says, Vincent feeling like everything was getting brighter all of the sudden and he couldn't hear what they were saying anymore before everything went to white.   
Vincent woke with a start, finding that was the strangest yet best dream he's had. He learned new things and knew how much his girlfriend loved him. He smelled breakfast, which made him look at the clock in confusion. It was 5 in the morning.   
"Shhh! You are making so much noise!" Mike was heard. Vincent got up and followed the voice to the kitchen, wondering what was going on. Jeremy was pinned by Mike, and being kissed senselessly as Jeremy was giggling wildly. Vincent blushed and silently left, not wanting to interrupt them as he went back to his room. Before he could reach the top, Jeremy ran over to the stairs.  
"Oh! Vince! Breakfast!"  
"Alright!" Vincent said, acting like he hadn't seen the little act.  
"Come on down and dine! Viv should be here in an hour."  
"Okay Dokay!" Vincent said, coming downstairs to the kitchen.  
"We made omelets."  
"Thank you!"  
"So, did you sleep well?" Mike asked, curious.  
"Yeah... Did you guys?"  
"Of course! Mikey is the softest pillow in the world!" Vincent nodded, thinking about his dream, but more of Vivian. "Have you slept beside Vivian?"  
"Not yet... At least, as far as I can remember."  
"You should do it tonight! There is nothing more satisfying than waking up beside your cutie pie!"  
"I'll see what I can do..."  
"So! Eat up! We have a big day!"  
"What are we doing?"  
"We are going shopping!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Vivian asked us to come shopping with you two!"  
"Where are we going shopping to?"  
"Hot topic."  
"What is that place like?" Vincent asked.  
"Dark and spooky and cool."  
"Sounds awesome." Vincent smiled and started to eat.  
"It is!"  
"What kind of clothes do they have?"  
"Video game, and dark."  
"I'll like it there then!" Vincent said.  
"Yay!" Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Vincent shot up, hoping it was Vivian. She walks in, smiling.  
"Vincent? You up?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Hey handsome." She says, smiling.  
"Hey, pretty lady."  
She blushed and hugged Vincent. "I have a gift for you..."   
"What is it?"  
"Here." She gives him a Foxy plushie, smiling. Vincent practically squealed, smiling big as he took the plushie and hugged it before kissing her cheek.  
"Thank you!"  
She smiles again, enjoying the love he showed her.  
"Your welcome... Mmm... Is that food I smell?"  
"Yep! Let's eat before we go shopping!"  
"Alright." She says, smiling. Vincent started talking with her, accidently spilling a little bit about his dream and Steven. She froze, and listened closely, before smiling. "So... You know about the rumors?"  
"I've talked to the children before... I know it's true..."  
"Wow..."  
"And I know you do too." Vincent said, surprisingly calm about this.  
"I see spirits... yes."  
"How long?"  
"Since I turned 16."  
"The golden age..." Mike chuckled, Jeremy shushing him.  
"Yeah..."  
"What are they like?"  
"They are good kids. Fiona is a bit... furious, but she has a good heart."  
"Is she the one who doesn't like me? Like, a lot?"  
"Yes... You look like her... murderer."  
"Oh..."  
"Ignore her like that. She is a sweet girl."  
"So... They were killed?"  
"Yep, and they hate security guards... They just don't trust most adults."  
"Why do they trust you?"  
"I'm childish."  
"So... Will they might like me someday?" Vincent asked hopefully.  
"Yes, They can." She says, smiling brightly.  
"Thank you..."  
"Now, I am starving. Let's eat." They ate, it being soon time when the mall opens.   
"You guys ready?"  
"Yeah! I want to see this Hot Topic!"  
"You will ride with me, Vince..."  
"Alright!" Vincent nodded, smiling at her sweetly. She goes outside to her car, a black porsche.   
"Nice!"  
"My mom got it for me..."  
"When can I meet her?" Vincent asked.  
"Well... If you want, we can go later today..."  
"Do you have a dad too?" Vincent asked.  
She froze, before shaking her head.  
"He... Died."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be.   
"Did you not like him...?"  
"He was... a man I hated very much."  
"Oh..."  
"You saved me from him." She says, smiling. "You fought him off in my honor..."  
"That's cool at least."  
"My hero." She says, kissing his cheek before getting in. Vincent followed in the passenger side, smiling at the sweet tingling on his cheek from the kiss. "So, have any shops in mind?"  
"I want to see this Hot Topic... I hear it's cool."  
'Alright. To Hot Topic!" They started driving, Vincent messing with the radio until he found a good station which ended up being classical mixed with pop. "Good choice."  
"Thank you."  
"You always did have an ear for music."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Learn something new everyday..." Vincent said, smiling.  
"Hee hee!"  
"Weird thing is I learn new things about myself!"  
"Haha! I do that monthly." She says, giggling.  
"So, which is your favorite store?"  
"Mmm... I don't shop for clothes much. I like Gamestop..."  
"I'm guessing that's a gaming store."  
"Yes it is."  
"How many games does it have?"  
"too many to count!"  
"Today is going to be fun! I can feel it!"  
"Me tooo!"  
"Good!"  
"We can get some ice cream later, if you want?"  
"Yes!"  
"Yay!"  
"What kind do you like?"  
"Cookie dough..."  
"I like brownie."  
"That is good too!"  
"It is!"  
"Have you had them together?"  
"I don't know.."  
"It's really good."  
"I should try it."  
"We will!"  
"Look!" Vincent said, pointing to the large mall coming up and he smiled in awe.  
"Its big, aint it...?"  
"It's amazing..." Vincent said, his eyes twinkling.  
"Yeah... Oh... And if you decide to wander on your own... just mention your name and that you are my boyfriend... You will get a discount."  
"Why?"  
"Well... My mom owns the mall."  
"Really? That's so cool!"  
"Yeah... She is... a character."  
"Maybe we'll see her!"  
"Maybe..."  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"A little brother named Timmy."  
"Do you have a picture?" Vincent asked as she parked.  
"Yeah. In my wallet."  
"Can I see?"  
"Sure." She says, pulling it out. Vincent looked at it and smiled, thinking the boy looked cute.  
"He looks nice."  
"He is starting the 3rd grade soon."  
"Awe..."  
"He is a smart little tike."  
"I bet..." Vincent said, smiling big. "I wish I had siblings... I have a feeling I don't..."  
"You... don't."  
"Yeah..."  
"But... You can be a brother to Timmy."  
"Really?" Vincent said, smiling big which made her smile.  
"Yes. After all... You would be his brother in law if we ever... Ahem... Now! What look are you looking for?"  
"Clothes."  
"I know... but what look? Gothic? Modern?"  
"Um... I don't know?"  
"We will just see."  
"Let's just look and see what is there!"  
"Yeah."  
"Aren't you excited?"   
"I am!"  
"Good!"  
"I am going to buy a new game for us... What would you like?" Vincent thought hard, finally remembering a game he wanted.  
"Super Smash Brawl for the Wii U!"  
"You got it, handsome."  
"You want anything at Hot Topic?"  
"Mmmm... Whatever you think would look good on me." She says, winking slyly.  
"A-Alright..." Vincent said, getting out.  
"My my! I have never seen you blush so red, Vinny!"  
"Shush..." Vincent said, covering his face.  
"Do you enjoy imagining me wearing a different pair of clothes? A dress? A short one, perhaps?"  
"I..." Vincent didn't know what to say, as he did enjoy that picture but he only blushed brighter.  
"You are still as cute as ever, Vince."  
"Let's just go."  
"Alright, handsome." Vincent headed inside, trying not to gape in awe at how good everything looked. Vivian takes his hand, and shows him around. Some people looked at him strangely as he looked around like everything was new to him, as it was, and he guessed he had been there before. They walked inside the Hot Topic, Vincent smiling at all the good stuff in there.  
"Wow..."  
"Exactly."  
"Lot's of anime and video game stuff."  
"Very much so."  
"Let's look!"  
"Go on and do it then!" Vincent looked around, smiling as he pulled Vivian along with him. She giggles, looking around.  
"Look at that!" Vincent said, pointing to a Galaxy jacket.  
"Wow..."  
"Isn't it cool! Try it on!" Vincent said, it being a girl's size.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah! I bet it would look super cool on you!"  
"Alright... I will try it on." She says, putting on the jacket. Vincent smiled and gave a big thumbs up, liking how it looked before blushing as he suddenly imagined her with only that on. "See something you like, cutie?"  
"You just... Look pretty..." He said, looking away.  
"You know Vincent... You don't have to be so shy. I have been your girlfriend for a year and a half now." She says, smiling.  
"I was also wondering this... Could we... Sleep together tonight?" Vincent asked softly, holding her hand.  
"Yes Vincent... We can." She says, smiling softly.  
"Thanks.. I just thought it might be cold and lonely for you... And me of course..."  
"Such a gentleman." She says, teasing.  
"Thank you."  
"Now, to get you an outfit... Ooo! An Assassin's Creed hood!"  
"What is that game about?" Vincent said, looking at the hood before smiling big at how cool it looked.  
"Its about revolution..."  
"Sounds cool!"  
"Very much so."  
"We should get it... Or do we have the game already?"  
"We have it."  
"We need to play it when we get home."  
"You can, Vincent."  
"You want me to get the jacket? Because if I do.. I'll wear it everywhere."  
"Get it. You look really good in it.  
"Get the galaxy one for yourself..."  
"We look good."  
"I think so... Especially you..."  
"Oh Vincent... Such a smooth operator..."  
"I try."  
"Now, let's get you some more outfits!"  
"I want to get you something too!"  
"Alright..."  
"Maybe something for the bedroom." Vincent said, starting to pay for their items though he blushed at his own comment.   
"Ooh la la!" After he was done paying, he smiled and was led out of it to the store of games, known as Gamestop. "My home away from home!"   
"This looks epic!"  
"ISn't it?"  
"Let's look for that game, shall we?"  
"I have it! Let's look for Minecraft or Mario Kart."  
"I'm talking about Super Smash Bros!"  
"OH YEAH!"  
"Found it!"  
"Get it!" Vincent grabbed it just as another girl did, looking up and frowning as she smirked.  
"Hey, handsome..." The girl purred, Vincent only staring at the game they were both holding onto. Vivian began growling, before yanking the game.   
"Back away slowly before I rip off your arms for flirting with MY Vincent." She says lowly, snarling. The girl quickly dashed away and Vincent smiled at Vivian.  
"Thanks!" Vincent said, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Anything for you, love."  
"Do you want anything else?"  
"You." She says, giggling. Vincent blushed, looking away before heading to go pay. "Was I too forward?"  
"Nah..."  
"Good."  
"I love you you know..." Vincent said, having felt it for a while now.  
"I love you too, Vincent. You had me at Heyy..."  
"I feel kinda bad I don't remember how we met..."  
"We met when I went to Freddie's for a job... You were very bold."  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh... You told me it was my eyes..." She says, blushing.  
"I had charm." Vincent said, smiling as he took the bag with the game inside.  
"You were brutally honest."  
"About how pretty you are probably.  
"Very, and about how annoying my father was."  
"How annoying was he?"  
"Very much so... He was a republican..."  
"Ugh..."  
"I know, right?"  
"Even I know that's a bad thing."  
"Good!"  
"So, you are a democrat?"  
"I agree with them about most things."   
"I believe I am too..."  
"You always were."  
"Good."  
"Now, where to next?"  
"Let's go shopping for something for the bedroom." Vincent said, smiling as she blushed slightly.  
"Gods... Like a TV?"  
"Maybe more along the line of an outfit...?" Vincent asked, hoping she would say yes.  
"Yes sir." She says, winking.  
"Yay!" Vincent said, hugging her tightly.  
"Come on... To a sexy clothes story!"  
"Onward!"  
"Heh heh..." They go to the store that shall not be named and Vincent blushed at the lude clothing. "How about a classy night gown?"  
"I would like that..."  
"This looks good... Shall I try it on, handsome?"  
"If you want..." Vincent said, nodding while some girls gave him some flirty looks, but his eyes were only on Victoria. Victoria noticed though and held in her anger, knowing that Vincent only thought of her, hopefully. She flipped them off anyway, smiling when Vincent laughed at the action. "What was that for if I may ask?"  
"They were looking at you funny..."  
"Oh." Vincent said, looking at them strangely. "Why?"  
"They were flirting with you, and I didn't like it. You are my Vinny." She says.  
"With me? Why? You're my girlfriend. Why would they do that in front of you?"  
"Bold bitches." She says, making him laugh again. She walks over to him and kisses his cheek, smiling. Vincent takes her hand, kissing it while smiling back. "You are the only person I get possessive of..."  
"Good, then I would get jealous if you didn't."  
"Jealous?"  
"Yeah... If you got possessive for someone else that would mean you care for them like a boyfriend and I would be competing with them which I don't want."   
"Very smart."  
"I know right? Now, why don't you try it on and we can see how you look?" Vincent suggested.  
"Are you serious...?" She asks, sounding shy.  
"If you don't want to that's fine... I think you look beautiful either way."  
"Fine... I will."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes." She goes to the changing room, and a few moments later, comes out in the night gown. Vincent smiles as she blushes and kisses her softly.  
"You look beautiful..."  
"Thank you, Vince..."  
"Do you want to get it? Do you feel ok in it?"  
"I feel perfect, now that you see me in it..."  
"Do you want to get it?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then let's get you dressed and let's go."   
"Yes sir..." She says, winking before going and changing back to her old clothes. Vincent was waiting outside the dressing room, smiling as he saw her. "You are too cute sir..."  
"Thanks! You too!"  
"Time to pay up at the cashier."  
"Alright!"  
"I can't wait to try this on at home, handsome." She purrs, going and paying for the outfit. Vincent waited happily and excitedly, smiling big. She comes back with the bag, blushing. "Shall we go?"  
"Let's." He said, holding her hand before walking out. Victoria smiles big as she walks with Vincent.  
"So, what do you want for dinner?"  
"You.... Oh wait!" She blushes as she looks over to the food court.  
"Let's go home and I'll make you a romantic dinner, we'll watch a movie, then dessert."  
"Where is this all coming from?" She asks, blushing harder.  
"I just want to make you happy."  
"I am always happy when I am with you, Vince..."  
"I want to make you so happy, you'll never be unhappy again..."  
"Gods... That was corny."  
"I don't care. It's true."  
"I love you Vincent..."  
"I love you!" Vincent said, hugging her as they walked to the car.  
They drove home, to the house where they lived with each other. She pulls into the driveway, and parks.   
"Home sweet home..."  
"What would you like for dinner?"  
"Mmm... Spaghetti."   
"Good idea."  
"Romantic meal, no?"  
"Indeed."  
"What shall we watch?"  
"How about Transformers?"  
"Sounds like a good of a movie as any... Sure!" She says, smiling.  
"Good. We can watch the movie as we have dinner."  
"Sounds good." Vincent smiled before heading to the kitchen to get stuff prepared for dinner. Vivian looks and watches him, smiling as she sees a bit of the old him in this new form. He gets everything ready before plopping down next to her on the couch.  
"So... What up?"  
"The sky, the moon, the sun, the stars..."  
"Guardian Angels..."  
"Clouds..."  
"Hopefully God."   
"The wind..."  
"You."  
"M-Me?"  
"Yeah... You are my angel..." Vincent said, blushing slightly.  
"That was the corniest line you have ever said... I like it."  
"Thanks..."  
"Shall we watch?" She asks, smiling.  
"Let's."  
She cuddles up to him, watching as the title screen came on. He held her, leaving a few times to check on the spaghetti and stuff, smiling as he came back to her and the last time came back he came with two plates for them. She smiles, laughing.   
"Plates? No bowls?" She says, smirking.  
"Plates are cooler." He said, sticking out his tongue.  
"Uh huh. Sure." She says, giggling. He sat next to her, handing her plate to her before laying his head on her shoulder.  
"You're very pretty..."  
"And you are handsome."  
"Nah."  
"Yah."  
"NAH!"  
"YAH!"  
"Why do you say so?"  
"Because... You are my soulmate."  
"R-Really?"  
"I feel it so... So... Yes."  
"I feel the same..." He said, kissing her nose.  
"You used to do that all the time... You called my nose bunny-like." She says, giggling.  
"You're my bunny!"  
She twitches her nose, before kissing him. Vincent melts into it, kissing her back while holding her hand.   
"You are making me floaty..."  
"Thank you."  
"My Vinny..."  
"My Vivvy!"   
"We are one hell of a couple." She says, winking.  
"Yep!"  
"Shall we finish the movie...?"  
"Nah."  
"Nah?"  
"I'd rather do something else." Vincent said, blushing.  
"My my, Vincent. Are you suggesting something?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Well... We do have a king sized bed upstairs..." She says, winking.  
"May we...?"  
"Yes we may!" Vincent got up, holding out his hand for her while smiling. She takes it, her eyes bright. He leads her to their bedroom, slightly nervous but also excited.


End file.
